russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NewsLife
NewsLife is the flagship English language late-night newscast of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every Monday to Friday at 9:45 pm (PST) after the PSCO Lottery Draw, it is currently anchored by Erik Espina, Cathy Untalan-Vital and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar. It is one of the flagship newscast of PTV since its inception in 2012, and notable being the country's late-night English news program on Philippine television. Airing history NewsLife premieres on July 2, 2012 as a result part of the network's Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. It is anchored by former ABS-CBN anchor and reporter Robert Tan along with new anchors Isabella Cantu and Angelica Movido airing weeknights after the Philippine Lotto Draw. It marked the return of English language newscast of PTV in the late-night slot after 11 years of hiatus (with National Network News) from 1998 to 2001. It was first revealed on their official Facebook and Twitter account. However, Movido eventually left the newscast to be moved to News@1 and replaced by Princess Habibah Sarip who recently left News@1, joining Tan and Cantu as the main anchors on October 1, 2012 as the first time to a Muslim newscaster on a late-night newscast in the Philippines. As of April 1, 2013, NewsLife has adapted the new opening billboard (OBB) indent with 3D computed-animated graphics and opening titles, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced studio set in a brighter flooring and background, modified its news desk in sitting on a newsdesk, new redisigned logo and new title card. The same night, Bianca Saldua and Cathy Untalan-Vital are the new faces of PTV anchors, joining Robert and Isabella. However, Saldua left the newscast on January 31, 2014 due to participation at Miss World Philippines 2013. As of February 3, 2014, the timeslot eventually moved moved its timeslot from 9:15pm (original) to 9:45pm (permanent) because of the success of the network's first Koreanovela offering on PTV like You Are My Destiny at 9pm slot before the PCSO Lottery Draw at 9:30pm. The same night, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, NewsLife will be reformatted its new title card, new redisigned logo, modified its newsdesk and new graphic design. On June 2, 2014, together with PTV's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6 and The Weekend News), NewsLife updated its news desk and a brand new studio set design. Montano left the newscast on October 3, 2014 and was replaced by Nikka Cleofe-Alejar who came from UNTV for 2 years, she was return to PTV after 2 years of hiatus and she joined by Tan and Vital as of Ocober 6, 2014; Nikka and Cathy are putting as their co-anchors of Robert Tan are eventually left the newscast on October 2, 2015. Veteran broadcaster and original PTV news anchor Erik Espina, who used to anchor for National Network News from 1998 to 2001, is now return to PTV after 14 years of hiatus, and he joined by Untalan-Vital and Cleofe-Alejar on October 5, 2015. It marks for Espina's fifth time anchor of PTV since News on 4 from 1987 to 1995, PTV News from 1995 to 1997, The Final Report from 1997 to 1998 and Naional Network News from 1998 to 2001. Veteran news anchor Espina is the lead male anchor for sitting the newsdesk while Untalan-Vital and Cleofe-Alejar are their two female co-anchors to do stand-up news delivery. Anchors 'Current anchors' * Erik Espina (October 5, 2015-present) * Cathy Untalan-Vital (April 1, 2013-present) * Nikka Cleofe-Alejar (October 6, 2014-present) 'Former anchors' * Robert Tan (2012-October 2, 2015) * Ysabella Montano (2012-October 3, 2014) * Angelica Movido (2012; moved to News@1 and now with ABS-CBN) * Princess Habibah Sarip (2012-2013) * Bianca Saldua (2013-January 31, 2014; left due to participation at Miss World Philippines 2013) Segment anchors 'Weeknights' * JM Reyes - On the Road traffic reporter (2013-present) * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Rule of Law * Earle Figuracion - Forecast Segment for Panahon.TV 'Former' * Prof. Edmond Rosales - Forecast (2012-2014) * Hajji Kaamiño - YouSurfer (2013-2014) * Kring Lacson - YouSurfer (2014-2015) Segments * View from the Palace - Report from Malacañang * Business on the Move - Business and Economy News * On the Road - Traffic Update * The Nation in Review * One Global Village - Foreign News * Forecast - Weather Forecast * Champions - Sports News * The Best and Brightest - Entertainment News (the only PTV-produced newscast to do so) * It's More Fun in the Philippines 'Special Segments' * Rule of Law - Legal Segment Awards and nominations 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Nikka Cleofe-Alejar) *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with News@6) '3rd UmalohokJuan Awards' *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best Male News Anchor) - Won (Erik Espina) *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with News@6) 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated References See also * Government-Owned People’s Television (PTV4) Relaunches For Commercial Broadcast * 1995 Flashback: The Beginning of the Much-Awaited PTV’s Sports Coverage * People's Television Network